


The Beginning

by orphan_account



Series: The Marauders and Me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series about the life, troubles, and consequences of Vanessa Prickett and the Marauders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the Start

When Vanessa Prickett first arrived at Hogwarts, she was awed. The castle was HUGE, and the the carriages were pulled by nothing. There were loads of first years piling into the boats beside her. She saw a couple nice-looking guys. One had glasses and messy black hair. The other, which Vanessa presumed was his friend, had grey eyes. He also had black hair, although his wasn't messy, like the first guy's. The duo were chatting animatedly to each other. Then, they saw a couple other guys walking towards them and waved. Vanessa caught a portion of their conversation.  
"Hey, Peter! Where were you?" asked the guy with glasses. Peter had mousy brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Sorry, James! Lupin and I were stuck by the first years! They are ruder than we were last year!" the boy named Peter replied. Vanessa decided to butt her way into the conversation at this little remark. She cleared her throat.  
"Oh, hello there! Said the guy with grey eyes. he and a cheery sound in his voice. "I'm Sirius Black, what's your name?"  
"So, Peter." Vanessa ignored Sirius. "You were saying?"  
"Oh, yes, er..." Peter stammered. Vanessa couldn't understand a word he was saying.  
"Oh, I see. You're scared to reply to a first year, aren't you?" Sirius looked around at Vanessa like she had gone nuts.  
"Don't you even know who you're talking to?" he asked.  
"A scaredy cat, you mean?" Vanessa replied. At this remark, everyone but Peter laughed.  
"No, he's a Maurader, just like the rest of us." Sirius said simply after getting over his laughing fit.  
"What's a-" Vanessa started. But she was cut off by a bellowing voice saying "First years, over here! First years!"  
"You better go, smart alack." Sirius said after that. But as he and the 'Mauraders' walked away, she could've swore that Sirius Black had winked in her direction.


	2. The Sorting

Vanessa had never felt so nervous in her life. It was finally time for the Sorting, and she wanted to be in her mum's house: Ravenclaw. Although her dad wanted her to go to Beauxbatons, Vanessa's mum insisted that she go to Hogwarts. Vanessa was going over the conversation in her head when she realized that she was next. After what seemed like forever Professor McGonagall called "Prickett, Vanessa." Trembling head to toe, she walked slowly up to the stool, and put on the Sorting Hat. There was a little voice in her head. It was saying "Hmmmm... You seem to want to be in Ravenclaw. But, you seem more of a-GRYFFINDOR!" The last word the old hat said aloud so everyone could hear. Vanessa's face fell. What would her mum say? Unfortunately, it was too late. Sadly, she walked over to the Gryffindor table. But, what she saw there changed her mood immediately. Sirius Black had a huge smile on his face, waving vigorously at her!


	3. The Feast

After everyone was Sorted, Vanessa had her first ever Hogwarts feast. It was all very delicious. "Hey, what is your name, anyway?" Vanessa almost forgot Sirius was there! "My name is Vanessa Prickett, Sirius," "I like your name, Vanessa." Sirius said. "Congrats on being sorted into Gryffindor." "Oh, thanks! By the way, what is a marauder?" Vanessa asked. "It's just a name we made up," Sirius said. Then, he lowered his voice. "We're making a map of Hogwarts. The Marauder's Map." Vanessa frowned. "Who is 'we'? You know, you keep saying 'we'" Vanessa explained. "Oh, you mean James, Remus, and Peter?" Sirius asked. "Oh, yeah, that's exactly what I meant." Vanessa replied. "So, there's just the four of you?" Sirius blushed. "Well, if you want to be our friend, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. I mean, if you don't want-" he added quickly. "Me, be your friend? Of course!" Vanessa exclaimed. His face lit up. "Alright!" And, with that said, the desert disappeared.


End file.
